Various credit cards and the like have been used heretofore which have permanent indicia thereon for designating an authorized user of the card. Typically, the card has its own "number", which may consist of a series of numerals or numerals and letters, and the name (and sometimes the address) of the authorized user. In many cases a line is provided for the authorized user's signature.
In actual practice the card may become lost or stolen and an unauthorized person may present it when making a credit purchase or other transaction. If the signature on the card is not carefully checked against the signature of the person presenting it, and often a sales clerk fails to do this, then a fraudulent transaction may be consummated, with resultant financial loss to either the authorized user of the card or the seller or both.
The same problem may arise in connection with an employee-identification card, where an unauthorized person may gain admission to an office or factory area because of a guard's failure to check the photograph, signature or other unique employee-identification feature on the card.